Where You Are
by BeyondTheVeilOfShadows
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh One Shot Tea/Pharoah/Atem Tea feels lonely on Prom Night. Someone pays her a surprise visit.


It was Prom Night. The night where seniors celebrated their last dance at High School. Tea was joined by her friends Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They all had dates. Yugi with a pretty brunette named Nataliah, Joey with a cute blonde named Aleese, and Tristan with a red head named Yuria. All of whom they had met at school. Tea, however, was alone. She had suitors of course, numbers of boys who had asked her to go with them, but she rejected every single one of them. Her heart just wasn't into it, but she came despite how she felt, for her friends.

Tea was dressed in a powder blue dress that had flowy ruffles from the waist down, and thin spaghetti straps around her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in a delicate bun with a decorative piece below it, and she had little whispy tendrils of hair that curved neatly around her face. At least she felt beautiful tonight.

Tea surveyed the area around her, watching her friends and classmates dance around to the music in a rainbow of lights that surrounded them. She sighed, feeling really out of place sitting at the table alone. And what was worse, boys upon boys would walk by and gawk at her. Boys she turned down, perfectly good boys that were date worthy. She sighed again and rested her chin on her hand.

"Something wrong, Tea?" Came a voice behind her. She jumped a little an turned. It was Yugi.

"Oh hey, Yugi. Where's your girlfriend?" Tea responded with a small smile.

"Oh she's on the dance floor talking with her friends. She's waiting for me to get drinks. I saw you over here all alone. Why don't you dance with us, Tea?" Said Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling it tonight." Tea said sadly, looking down at her hands.

Yugi sat down next to her, concern in apparent in his amethyst eyes. "It's because of the Pharoah isn't it?" He asked.

Tea kept her head down and bit her lip. He was right. She missed the Pharoah immensely, and she still thought it unfair that he had to leave so soon. Her eyes started to burn then. What was wrong with her? Why can't she enjoy the night with her friends? It's not like she was...wait! Her eyes widened. Oh my God! She said to herself. I'm in love with him! I fell in love with the Pharoah! How could I have been so blind? These new found feelings just made her feel much worse, and made her heart ache all the more. The burn in her eyes cooled as she felt tears start to dribbled out and down her cheeks.

"Tea?" Yugi said gently, "You okay?"

Tea sighed. "No, Yugi, I'm not okay. I miss him. I miss him so much. All I feel is an emptiness that won't go away. I...I never got to say good bye!" Her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably from crying.

Yugi griped her shoulders gently and said, "We all miss him, Tea, but do you think he would want you to honor his memory by not being happy? He would want you to live your life and be happy. Like tonight, he'd want you to have fun, not sit here by yourself crying for him. Please, Tea, come dance with us."

Tea smile weakly. "You're right Yugi. I just need a little time. I'm going to freshen up and then I'll join you, okay?"

Yugi beamed at her. "That's the spirit! I'll see you out there!" With a quick squeeze of her shoulders Yugi departed.

Tea wiped her eyes and made her way to the girls bathroom. She was being stupid, and she laughed wryly at herself for it. She splashed some water on her face and redid her makeup. Tea was going to have fun, for the Pharoah, she was going to have fun.

Back out on the dance floor, things had slowed down. Couples were close together, arms wrapped around each other in a slow dance. Well, Tea thought, I'll sit this one out and join them when it kicks up a bit. So she made her way back to the table to wait. She watched as her friends held their dates close, and she giggled at the sight of Yugi and his girlfriend. It made her happy to see her friend so happy. Nataliah was a good girl. She stayed out of trouble, did well in school and was extremely passionate about Yugi. Tea remember her telling her how much she loved him and how lucky she was to have him. It put a smile on her face to see them smiling, laughing and giving each other the tiniest of kisses. Yes, Tea was happy for Yugi.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" Came a voice beside her that made her jump to the point she banged her knee on the underside of the table. She rubbed her knee as she looked up at the man behind the voice. He was someone she had never seen before, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked him over. He was nice looking to say the least, your regular talk, dark and handsome kind of guy. He wore a standard black tux, with a black bow tie around his neck, and his dark hair was smoothed back. Oh was he ever good looking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought I would come over and say hello."

Tea laughed nervously and said, "Oh, that's alright. I've been kinda out of it since I got here."

"Well, we both seem to have something in common." The stranger said.

"And what's that?"

"Neither of us are dancing." The stranger said with a smile. "I'm Mark, by the way. Would you like to dance?"

"I'm Tea. You're not from around here are you? I've never seen you before."

"Just got here actually. So about that dance..."

"Oh, yes...alright."

The music had changed again. It was upbeat and the crowd around them bounced joyously around them. Tea and Mark joined in, if a little awkwardly. Tea of course flourished as dancing was her dream, and Mark followed along the best he could, taking her hand and twirling her about. A few songs a later the music changed back to a slow love song. Mark held his hand out to Tea and bowed. With a small giggle Tea took his hand and they drew close as they began to dance slowly.

"Oh, I love this song." Tea had said as she closed her eyes and smiled as the song filled her ears.

 _There are times_

 _I swear I know you're here_

 _I forget about my fears_

 _Feelin' you my dear_

 _Watchin' over me_

 _My hope sees_

 _What the future will bring_

 _When you wrap your wings_

 _And take me where you are_

 _Where you and I will be together_

 _Once again, we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

 _Just like we used to do_

 _And you'll be smilin' back at me_

 _Only then will I be free_

 _When I can be, where you are_

Tea and Mark danced without word, Mark content to just watch Tea as she lost herself in the music.

 _Oh, how I see your star_

 _Shinin' down on me_

 _And I'd do anything_

 _If I could just, be right there where you are_

 _Where you and I will breathe together_

 _Once again we'll be dancin' in the moonlight_

 _Just like we used to do_

 _And you'll be smilin' back at me_

 _Only then will I be free_

 _Then I will be free, so take me where you are_

 _Now baby there are times when selfishly_

 _I'm wishin' that you were here with me_

 _So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see_

 _That every night when you are dreamin'_

 _I'm here to guard you from afar_

 _And anytime I feel in love_

 _I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are_

Tea was blissfully happy at that moment. The song reminded her of the Pharoah, and it put a smile on her face knowing that even though he wasn't with her, he was watching over her.

When the song ended, Mark took her hand and led her outside to the school pavilion. There were some students scattered around laughing happily, but the pavilion that was decorated with white lights a floral garland was empty.

"Why are we out here?" Tea asked nervously.

"You don't have to be afraid Tea. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought this would be a nice place to talk, and get some air...be alone."

Be alone? "Hold on there buddy we just met and I don't think that warrants some _alone time_."

Mark cut her off. "Tea, let me explain. Please?"

Tea squinted her eyes and folded her arms together. "Go on." She said.

"Thank you. I brought you out her to show you something. Please...promise me you won't run away." Said Mark.

Run away? Why would she run away? Unless he was going to be a jerk and show her something she really didn't want to see. But curiosity for the better of her. "Alright I'll bite. What did you want to show me, and it better not be something inappropriate." She said pointing a threatening finger at him.

"No no no, nothing like that I promise." Mark said waving his hands back and forth. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Mark snapped his fingers and brilliant white light surrounded him, engulfing him. Tea had to cover her eyes it was so bright, and there was a sudden chill in the air as a gust of wind whirled around them. When the wind was gone and the light faded, Tea was left staring at the one and only Pharoah. Shock and tears immediately took over her body.

"How? Why? _How_?" Tea cried, streaks of tears gleaming in the moonlight.

"I guess the Gods heard your heart. They know you've been overwhelmingly sad by my departure. They wanted to give back for all the help you've given me during our journey together. However, it's just for tonight, until midnight." The Pharoah's baritone was music to Tea's ears.

"Midnight? Like Cinderella?" Tea asked out of no where.

"Cinderella?"

"Never mind." Tea was at a loss for words, all she could do was look up at the Pharoah's smiling face, wanting so much to just bury her face in his chest and cry.

"Walk with me?" The Pharoah asked, and he took Tea's hand and led her off. So many things were going through her mind as they walked, and she was suddenly happy it was dark out and the Pharoah wouldn't see her face turn crimson at the thought of her feelings for him. It hurt her heart as the thought that he might not reciprocate those feelings, and she squeezed her eyes shut to suppress the tears that threatened to fall again.

"You look beautiful tonight." Said the Pharoah after a moment, "I have missed you, Tea." Tea's heart skipped a beat. "And before you ask, yes, I have been watching over you since I left. All of you."

"You have no idea how we've all missed you Pharoah, how _I've_ missed you." Tea turned fifty shades of red.

The Pharoah stopped then, and looked fondly at Tea. "Tea..." he said, and the next thing she knew he had her pinned against the school building, his lips connecting with hers in a fiery passionate kiss. At first the sudden movement startled Tea, but as their lips became familiar with each other's, the more experienced they became, and Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as passionately. The Pharoah traced her lips with his toungue and without hesitation Tea allowed him in. Oh this was bliss. The Pharoah grabbed Tea's wrists and pinned them against the building above her head. He held them there with one hand and placed his other along the curve of her jaw. A small moan emitted from Tea. She desperately want to feel more of him, but it wasn't the place for it. She shuddered to think of what might happen if she got caught.

Finally the Pharoah broke away, panting heavily as he rested his forehead against Tea's. "...I have missed _you_ most of all." He said "Please be happy Tea. Do not mourn me any longer. I'll always be with you. Know that."

Tea smiled, a small tear trickling down her cheek. "I know Pharoah. I know. It's just my heart felt so empty not being able to say good bye."

The Pharoah placed a chaste kiss to her lips and held her close. "I love you, Tea." He whispered gently in her ear. Her heart swelled then, and she had never felt so elated.

"I've always loved you, Pharoah. Always." Some distance away a bell chimed, signaling the twelfth hour. Tea squeezed the Pharoah and cried. "Please don't go!"

"I have to Tea. I promise to always watch over you. Perhaps I can make things better for you. I can take your pain away."

"No," Tea protested, tears rolling from her eyes, "You can't just make me forget about you!"

"No, never. But I can make it so you don't have to feel sad or alone. Let me take your pain, Tea."

Tea sniffled and finally nodded. The Pharoah held her tight, and pressed his lips lovingly against hers. Warmth and happiness spread through her body, filling her, making her feel whole again.

"I love you, Tea." The words were but an echo in the air as she opened her eyes to see the Pharoah was gone.

"Good bye...Atem."

With that Tea set off back to join her friends and enjoy the rest of the night.

Authors Note: Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed the fluff! I had originally want to add a lemon but changed my mind mid story. However, if y'all want me to add one let me know!


End file.
